thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Norwood
This tribute was auctioned off to Tyler. He has now dismembered the tribute and left behind all of the raw information to use later. The parts he can still use are here, the rest have been thrown into an abyss of dead tribute parts. Name Melvin Norwood Age: I am fifteen, born on the twenty-eighth of December Gender: Male District: 10 Alliance: Loner Images: Weapon: Um. I guess I'd use my physical strength. It counts as a weapon, right? No? Okay, I guess I don't have any weapon knowledge. So, uh, I could try...throwing knives? Strengths: I said this before, I'm physically strong and I'm also fast. Are you done? Jeez, when will this end. Weaknesses: Like when you asked me my weapons, I have no weapon knowledge. Backstory: Okay, really? You really want to know about my history? Fine but you may not like it. Just saying. As a kid growing up in District Ten, life was tough. Many nights I went to bed hungry because we couldn't afford to keep our large family of 6 fed fully. The only person in my family that never went hungry was my twelve-year-old sister, Tess. We all gave her part of our Tesserae rations because we wanted to protect her from our hunger. What? Is that so wrong that I care about my little sister? Jeez. My other siblings are older than me. Both of them are boys, aged 17 and 18. Their names are Jacob and Jasper. I hate my brothers because they always beat on me. My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Norwood, are barely ever home. They work late every night, trying to bring in enough money to feed their four children. My father is a rough man who has been through a lot. His brother was in the games and died in the Bloodbath. Since then, he's never been the same. My mom says that he used to be a very kind man but losing his brother made him hard and cold. My mother was once pretty, or so they tell me. She has dark brown hair and huge brown eyes. She's tiny too. She works with the chickens because she's so small and she often works late. When she's home, she sleeps a lot so that she's ready for the night. Okay, fine I'll tell you about my siblings. Jacob, the oldest, works with me, while Jasper, works with my mother with the chickens. They are both pretty strong for their age and I kind of respect them, although not a lot because as I said before, they aren't very nice to me. Alright, I told you about my appearance, my personality, and my history. Anything else you want to know? Good because I wouldn't have given you an answer anyways. Appearance=Ugh, why do I have to do this? Don't you know there's cows I have to milk? Jeez, people these days. Fine, if you insist I'll tell you what I look like. I have pale skin and light brown hair. My hair is short so that it stays out of my face while I work. I hate it when my hair is in my face. Its often slick with sweat from working all day in the fields but I don't really care. Once it dries, it usually sticks up in spikes, its really annoying. My eyebrows are bushy and often creased in effort from plowing and harvesting. My nose is pretty big but I really don't care because that's how I was born. If you have a problem with it, feel free to tell me although I may not be too happy to hear it. Just saying. My eyes are medium size and light green. They aren't too spectacular but they help me see and that's all that matters. They are set about an inch apart and are about midway up my face. My lips are wide and fat, only a few shades lighter than my skin tone. My teeth are white and a stark contrast to my skin. My front teeth are almost perfect but my back teeth aren't so much. They are chipped and stained black, probably from not taking good care of them. I guess I should tell you about the rest of me, ugh. My shoulders are large and broad with a lot of muscle on them from working with horses. My arms are long and strong, excellent for milking cows. My mid-section is rock hard also from working with animals. What? you want to know more than that about my appearance? Grrr, fine. My legs are medium length and good for running long distances. I could quite easily beat anyone I wanted but I don't really want to. Another feature I have is freckles. I'd much prefer to work all day. Are you done now? Finally. I can get back to work.|personality=You're still here? I thought I was done. Jeez. Give me a break. I'm already late for my shift. Oh, I guess it doesn't matter now, I'll be in trouble anyways from my boss. You want to know what I'm like? Ugh. In case you haven't noticed, I'm very dedicated to the work I do because it brings in money for my family. I'm also very grumpy if I'm late because then my boss gets mad at me and makes me work later than anyone else. When I set my mind to doing something, I won't stop until I've finished the project. This is one of my biggest prides because I always get the job done. I also prefer to work alone and tend to be a little anti-social, but what do you expect of someone who's been basically forced to work all his life with other people that he doesn't like. Jeez. I probably get that from my dad. He's pretty anti-social too. You have a problem? Didn't think so. One thing you will quickly learn about me is that you should never make me mad. When I get mad, I go into a rage and I won't stop until I've calmed down. The only person who can do that is my younger sister, Tess. She's like cold water to a burn, soothing and sweet. Oh, sorry, am I getting off topic, jeez, so demanding. Is this all you want from me? What?! you want me to tell you my history? Ugh. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds Category:TheAmericanDream